Teen Wolf: Beta Storm
by kiba1278
Summary: has all OC characters and character i have created based off of me and my friends
1. Chapter 1

One night twin brothers Scott and Chris McCall were working out when the both heard a noise. Scott picks up a baseball act and Chris picks up an old lacrosse stick. They venture out side to find out what the noise is. When the reach the porch a pale dude falls from the roof. Both brothers started to swing but stopped. "Stiles what the hell" said Scott. "You guys weren't answering your phones" replied Stiles. "So that gives you the right to give us a heart attack" complained Chris. "Yes because your gonna have one when I tell you that my dad left about twenty minutes ago" gloated Stiles. "And that is supposed to gives heart attacks" sassed Chris. "They found a body in the woods... And your coming with me" stated Stiles. "Let's go" said Chris. "But we have lacrosse practice tomorrow and Chris we are trying to make first string" said Scott. "Let's just go" both Chris and Stiles pleaded. When they get to the woods Stiles looks for traces of his dad and the brothers talk about lacrosse strategies. "Shush shoosh shoosh guys my dad is right there" whispered Stiles. "I wish that we could get a closer look" said Chris. "Let's go" said stiles. At that very moment stiles runs up with the two brothers behind him when he was attacked by one of the K9 units. Scott and Chris hid behind trees. "This belongs to me" says a average height white man. "Dad!" said Stiles. "You been listening to all of my phone calls" said Sheriff Stilinski. "Not all of them just the important ones" said Stiles. "Where are your twin partners in crime SCOTT, CHRIS" yelled Sheriff Stilinski. They hid quietly behind the huge tree trunk. "They aren't here they both are resting up for first line spots on the team" explained Stiles. The sheriff escorts his son back to his crappy looking blue jeep, leaving the brothers in he woods. As they were looking for a way out they were knocked down by a herd of deers. "What the hell was that about" yelled Chris. They both get up when they hear the sound of growling. "Chris run" screamed Scott. The creature launches it's body at Scott and bites his lower torso. "Aaaaahhhh" yelled Scott. At that moment he beast jumps and bites Chris's arm. "Damnit" cried Chris. The brothers made it to a rose when they walk into it they almost get hit by a red car. They go home and go straight asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 beta storm

The next day Chris drives him and his brother to Beacon Hills high school where Scott accidentally hits his porsche. "Watch the merchandise next time nerd" said this good looking dude. "So you guys ready for this practice" said Stiles. "Hell yes" said Chris. "Let's get to class before we get detention again" said a girl. "Good thinking Kayla said Scott. As they walk to class Chris and Scott listen to a flirty Kayla talk to a clueless Stiles, at that moment they run into Kayla's BFF Terra as they enter their classroom. Bell rings. In the distance Scott and Chris's hear a girl talking to her mother on the phone. "Yes mom I'm ready and I have everything... Except a pen, crap good job Allison starting school and doesn't have a pen." says the girl. The guidance counselor comes out to greet the girl. "Mom I have to go" said Allison. "Chris this is Allison" said the counselor. "Hi" said Chris. "Hi" said Allison. "Since you're in her first class ..." 'And because I'm my grade class president you want me to help her get adjusted right" said Chris. "You are so smart" said the counselor. All three of them laugh. "Ok Allison follow me." Chris opens the door and let's Allison walk in first. Scott smiles at the new girl. "Excuse me guys this is our new student Allison Argent please make her feel welcome to our little hellhole" said Chris. The class laughs. "Thank you for that entertaining statement Chris please take your seat... Allison please take a seat next to Chris and behind Scott" said the teacher. "Ok" she said as she took her seat. Scott turns around to give her a pen. "Thanks Allison" said while looking like how'd he know. Chris looks up because he can hear Scott's heart beat rapidly. "What was this change he was going through and was Scott going through the same" Chris thought." McCall" coach yelled as he opened the classroom door. Both Chris and Scott stand up. "Yes coach" they both say. "Not you" he said pointing at Scott... "I meant Chris' he said. "What's up coach' Chris responded as Scott took his seat. "You auditioning for first string right" coach said. "Yes I am" said Chris. "Good because I rely on you and Jackson to bring u to victory" the coach gloated. "See you later coach" as Chris walks out as the bell rings. "Hey" said Allison. "Oh hey Allison you need help" said Chris. "Yea can you me with my locker" she asked with this big smile on her face. "Yea no problem" said Chris. He opens up her locker when a sexy red head and the good looking boy walk up. "Hey Chris" said the red head. "Oh hey Lydia... Jackson, this is Allison" Chris said. "Oh hi I love your scarf" said Lydia. Meanwhile down the hall Scott was trying to listen while Stiles, Kayla, and Terra where talking to him. "I can't believe the new girl is already popular" said Terra. "I know right" retorted Kayla. She then looks at Stiles who was trying to get his lacrosse stick out of his bag.  
*Back to Chris*  
"So you coming to the lacrosse team tryouts?" asked Jackson. "Yea" said Allison. "Jackson is team captain" said Lydia. "Yea... I would be but since Jackson knocked me back last year coach made him captain" said Chris. "Hey it's not my fault that your face hit my stick" said Jackson. "Well we better hit the field before coach strains himself again" said Chris. They walk down the hall and passes Scott and Stiles.  
*On the field*  
Scott and Stiles are sitting on the bench when he notices Allison and lydia sitting in the stands... He smiles at Allison. "Hey who's that guys over there" said Allison. "I have no idea" said Lydia. "That's my brother Scott" said Chris. "What grade is he in?" said Allison. "He is a sophomore" responded Chris. "But aren't you a sophomore" questioned Allison. "Yea we're twins" said Chris. "Chris practice is starting" said Danny. Danny is Jacksons best friend. "Right talk to you two later" said Chris. He runs up and takes a spot next to his brother. "Right about 15 of you will be in first line spots which means you play and win your parents will be proud of you and your girlfriends will be all over you... The rest of you will be on bench and will most likely not play in an actual game" said coach. Practice starts and Scott is in the goal. As Scott stands in the goal, he his stuck in the head by a ball. "McCall your supposed to catch the ball" yelled coach. "Ouch" says Allison. "Chris check on your brother". "Dude are you ok" said Chris. "Yea" Scott responded as coach blows his whistle. At that moment the high pitch of the whistle irritates the brothers ears and they start moaning in pain. "Okay split up into teams". As the game goes on Scott and Chris are on a role and are constantly scoring goals. "Jackson are you seeing this" said Danny. "Yea" he said angrily as he glares at Scott. "Get out of my way" he yells as he charges Scott . "Scott watch out" yelled Chris. Jackson collides with Scott and they both fall to the ground. "Ow" said Scott. "Jackson" yelled Lydia as she runs over to her boyfriend. "My shoulder" Jackson moaned. "I'll take him to the hospital coach ... My mom is a nurse there" said Chris. As they walk off the field Scott, Stiles, Terra, and Kayla went for a walk in the woods. "WhY are we out here" said terra. "Cuz I found the top of the body" said Scott. "Scott you were amazing today" said Kayla. "Thanks" he responded. "What are you doing here" said a mysterious man in a black jacket. "We are just looking for something" said Stiles. "This is private property go away" said the man. He then tosses Scott his inhaler. Three of the four turn away to leave but Terra didn't she kept staring at the who is walking towards her. "Do you know who I am?" said the man. "No" said Terra. "I'm Derek Hale" he said. "Hi my name is Terra Oliver". "Come let me drive you home" said Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey guys, where did you go?" said Chris. "We went for a hike in the woods to find my inhaler" said Scott. "Where's Terra?" asked Kayla. Just as she asked that a black Camaro pulls up with Terra in the passenger's seat. "Thanks for the life" says Terra. "No problem" said Derek. Terra opens the door of Derek's car when he grasps her wrist. "Hey let me put my number in your phone" said Derek. Without any hesitation Terra hands Derek her phone. "I'll be in touch" Derek says as he drives off. "Terra" Scott says. "Do you know who that was?" says Stiles. "Yea his name is Derek Hale" says the girl dressed in purple. "You do know that his family died in that big fire like 10 years ago?" said Chris. "No I didn't know that, I lived in mystic falls 10 years ago" she says irritated. "Oh yea I forgot about that" says Scott. Chris was bored so he starts hopping every time, jumping a little bit higher each time. "Um Chris why are you on top of the roof?" says Terra. The others look up to see what Terra saw. "I think it's because of the wolf bite" says Chris. "So both McCall got bit" says Kayla. "That explains it" says Stiles.

*At work*

"Scott lock the door, Chris finish putting a splint on the husky, and Terra make sure all the puppies have food" says Deaton. "Okay" the three workers say. Scott locked the door and flipped the sign to closed; he walked to the room where the pussy cats were, pulling a big bag of cat food. "HISS" comes for all the cats in the cages. "What's wrong with you guys?" he says. His head shoots up to the sound someone banging on the front door. "Help" said the girl stock in the rain. Scott opens the door. "Help me, I didn't see it, it just jumped in front of me" says Alison. "Calm down, do you remember where you hit it so we can go get it" says Scott. "Yes I know where I hit it but the dog" said Alison. "Where's the dog?" said Scott. "The dog is in my car" said a hysterical Allison. She opens her trunk and the dog freaks out and barks at the two of them, Allison backs up. "Calm down she's just frightened" said Scott. He looks at the dog, his eyes change to an amber-yellow color and the dog stops barking. "It looks like her leg is broken" said Scott. "Can you do anything about it?" says Allison. "My brother can put a splint on it until my boss can put a case on her" said Scott. He picks up the dog and brings her to Chris. "CHRIS" Scott yelled. "What?" says Chris. "I need you to put a splint on this dog's leg" says Scott. "Scott we have to go, I have a crap load of homework not to mention that Coach is a major dick when it comes to the practices" said Chris. "Can you just do it?" says Scott moving his eyes towards Allison. "Fine" says Chris. Allison runs and hugs Chris. "Hey, Terra, are we giving you a ride home" says Scott. Terra walked in shaking her head saying no. "She's on the phone" says Allison. "Um I have an extra shirt if you want to wear a dry shirt" says Scott. "Thanks" says Allison. She goes out into the hall and takes off her wet shirt and puts on the dry one. "Scott stop watching her change" says Chris.

*In The hallway*

"Okay, see you in a bit" says Terra, getting off the phone. She turns the corner to see Allison pulling on a man's shirt over her head. "Oh I'm sorry" says Terra. "Its fine, it's better than the brothers walking in on your nude torso" says Allison. The two laugh and join the boys. "Hey guys, I'm leaving my rides here" says Terra. "Bye, were leaving too" says Chris. They all walk out of the building; Scott locked the door behind them. Chris looks at the black Camaro sitting in front of his highlander. "Yay Derek is here" says Terra. "Terra don't get in that car, you don't know him" says Scott. "Bye guys" says Terra as she gets into Derek's Camaro. Derek pulls away from the other three. "Scott come on" says Chris says as he gets into his highlander. Scott was walking Allison to her car. "So there is a party this weekend, you want to go with me?" Scott asked Allison. "Yea, I'll go with you" says Allison. She got in her car and drove away. "Good for you Scot, your first date with someone besides Stiles" says Chris. "Shut up, let's go before mom has a heart attack" says Scott. He says as Chris drive out of the parking lot.

*In Derek's Car *

"Hey we've been talking for a while right?" says Derek. "Yea, we have" says Terra. "I want to tell you something….I'm not human, I'm a werewolf" says Derek looking over at Terra. Terra sat there. "I know" say Terra. "Do you want to be one?" Derek asked. "Yes, if it means I get to be with you" replied Terra. "This might hurt" Derek says as. His eye turn blue and his teeth become very sharp. He leans in and bites her on her arm. "Terra you will feel very different tomorrow, I will have to help you on Friday" says Derek. "What's Friday?" says Terra. "The Full Moon" says Derek as he starts to drive her home.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer- do not own any songs for camp rock 2

* * *

Chapter 4

*Inside of Beacon High*

"Hey guys" said Terra. "YOU'RE ALIVE" says Stiles. "Why shouldn't I be?" asked Terra. "You got in the same car as Derek Hale" says Kayla. "Yea, he's my boyfriend" says Terra. The four of their jaws dropped instantly. "Say what?" says Scott. "Oh and Scott, Chris, I'm like you now" said Terra. Scott was about to says something when Allison walked up. "Umm I'm gonna head to class" says Chris as he starts walking away. "Bye Chris" says Allison. "Don't says bye, that means you're not going to see me again, I'll see you in English" says Chris as he walks backwards towered his class. As he leaves, him and the new couple looked up to see kissing an unexpected Stile. A girl walks past the group. "Ana" Terra says. "Sup wifey" says a Spanish girl. "Hey bitch what's up, ohh girl you lookin sexy" says Ana. "Right back at cha" says Terra as they hug. "I think we should head to class" says Kayla.

*outside*

"Hey Chris" says Allison. "What are you doing here, don't you have class?" asked Chris as Allison sits next to him. "Nope free period" says Allison. "Me too'" Chris responded. "Do you play the guitar?" asked Allison. "Yea and I sing" says Chris. "I'm learning more about you everyday" said Allison. "If you want to learn more about me, I could do this" he says as he pulls out his guitar and starts to play.

"I'm good at wasting time  
I think lyrics need to rhyme  
And you're not asking  
But I'm trying to grow a moustache

I eat cheese, but only on pizza please  
And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me  
And I really like it  
When the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love you when you say my name

If you wanna know, here it goes  
gonna tell you this  
A part of me that shows  
If you´re close I'm gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it

I try to do my best to impress  
But it´s easier  
To let you take a guess  
Sit the rest  
But you wana hear  
What lives in my brain and my heart  
Well you asked for it

For your perusing  
At times confusing  
Slightly amusing  
Introducing me

Du du  
Du du du ud du du  
Du du  
Du du du du du  
La da da ta  
La da da da da da da da

I never trust a dog to watch my food  
And I like to use the word 'dude'  
As noun or an adverb or an adjective  
And I never really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeros on them  
I love the sound of violins and making someone smile

If you wanna know, here it goes  
gonna tell you this  
A part of me that shows  
If you´re close, I'm gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it

I try to do my best to impress  
But it´s easier  
To let you take a guess  
Sit the rest  
But you wana hear  
What lives in my brain and my heart  
Well you asked for it

For your perusing  
At times confusing  
Possibly amusing  
Introducing me

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time

So if you wanna know, here it goes  
gonna tell you this  
A part of me that shows  
If you´re close I'm gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it

I try to do my best to impress  
But it´s easier  
To let you take a guess  
Sit the rest  
But you wanna hear  
What lives in my brain and my heart  
Well you asked for it

For your perusing  
At times confusing  
Hopefully amusing  
Introducing me

Du du  
Du du du du du  
Du du  
Du du du du du

Introducing me"

"Wow you have a great voice" said Allison. "I recorded them, I'll send you some of my stuff if you want" says Chris. "Thanks I would love that … Hey you going to Jackson's part?" says Allison. "Yea, I have to, I'm on the lacrosse team" says Chris as he puts his guitar away. "So I'll see you there" says Allison. "Yea" says Chris. A bell rings. "Well I have to go to class" says Allison. "Duh we have English next" says a laughing Chris. They walked around the corner to see Kayla making out with Stiles. They both started to laugh when Scott shows up. "Pick you up at six" says Scott to Allison. "Okay" says Allison.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Stiles' house*

"Hey Stiles, what's up with the urgent text message?" asked Chris. "Whoa" Stiles says as he spins around and falls out of his chair. "How much Adderall have you had?" asked Scott. "A lot" said Stiles. "You know I'm picking Allison up in like an hour" says Scott. "WHAT? You have to cancel, tonight it the full moon, and that is also when your bloodlust will be at its highest" said Stiles. "Bloodlust?" asked Chris. "Yea, your urge to kill" said Stiles. "I have the urge to kill someone right now" says Scott as he glares at Stiles. "What... You have to cancel the date" says Stiles as he takes Scott's phone. "What are you doing?" asked Chris. "Texting Allison that the date is cancelled" says Stiles. At that moment Scott grabs Stiles be his shirt and throws him against the wall. "Sorry" Scott said. Then he angrily hits and knows over Stiles' chair as he walks out of the room. Stiles picks up his chair and turns it toward Chris. "Oh My God" says Chris.

*McCall's House*

"Is it a date?" asked Melissa. "I don't know…maybe" says Scott. "Then we need to talk" says Melissa. "Oh mom I don't need the safe sex talk" said Scott. "What? Oh I was talking about the gas tank and the car" says Melissa as she gives him the keys to the car. "What did I just walk in on?" asked Chris. "I'm not gonna be on some reality television show" says mom. " Chris why does this always happen to you, I blame bad timing" Chris says to himself.

*Jackson's house*

Scott is on the dance floor, dancing with Allison. Stiles is hanging out with some guys. "Hey Danny" says Terra as she and Chris walk up to him. "Hey Dude" says Chris. "Hey guys" says Danny. "Where's Kay?" asked Terra. They start looking around when they see her drunk (again) kissing Stiles. "Whoa who's that guy over there?" asked Danny as he points to a dark hair stranger. "That's my boyfriend" says Terra. Derek was watching Terra and Chris, as well as Scott. "Danny we have to go" says Chris. They walk over to Derek. "Hey babe" Terra says as she kissed him" At that moment Chris and Terra winced as a shock of pain hits them both. Derek sends them into the woods, towards his house. "Derek what do we do?" asked Terra. "You need to find an anchor, something that keeps you human" says Derek. Chris stopped groaning and looked normal. "You found your anchor, what is it?" asked Derek. "My friends and family" says Chris. As he says that Terra stopped groaning. "What's your anchor babe?" asked Derek as he looks at her. "You and my friends" says Terra as she walks over to Derek and kisses him. "I can help you guys control the change, Chris this goes for your brother too" says Derek. "Speaking of my brother, he's running crazy thought the woods" says Chris. They all run to the wood.

*In the wood*

"Where is she?" says Scott. "She's safe" says Derek. "Leave her alone" yelled Scott. "Shoosh" said Derek. "Too late they heard us, RUN" yelled Derek as they ran until Chris and Scott got shot in the arm. The brothers were attached to a tree, impaled by arrows. "Take them" says a man holding a cross bow. Two men started walking towards the two betas when Derek sends them flying thought the forest. When the man with the cross bow looked around, Derek saved the brothers. "Who were they?" asked Scott. "Hunters, a kind that have been hunting us for generations" says Derek. "You did this to me" says Scott. "Is it really that bad Scott? That you can move faster, hear farther. The bit is a gift, you, your brother, Terra and Kayla, we are family now" say Derek. "Wait, Kayla is one too?" asked Chris. "Yea but she doesn't know" says Derek. "I'll tell her tomorrow" says Chris. "Really, how are you going to do that?" asked Terra. "I shall sing it, you sack of wine" said Chris. "YOU SIR ARE A SACK OF WINE" yelled Terra. "Are they always like this?" Asked Derek. "Every…..God…Damn … Day" replied an annoyed Scott.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter I've had a crazy two months, studying for college fall semester finals and then Christmas, going to a funeral…. Then my mom was in the hospital yesterday… she is home and resting.. She had an issue with her sciatic nerve but I will be trying to update at least every week but the latest will be 2 weeks. Keep on reviewing and any helping remarks and if u isn't a flamer you will be shouted out.

A/N: Go follow and read We Come Running and the other stories from

realityalways-getsintheway, read the stories from xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, and read Cursed a vampire diaries story by my friend Captain Flame that I help write.

Songs in this chapter include "Little Things" by One Direction, and "Obsession" By Sky Fererria

* * *

Chapter 6

*The next morning, at school*

Scott was talking to Allison, since she was left stranded at Jackson "the Jackass" Whitmore's house last night.

"How am I going break the news to Kayla?" thought deeply by a deeply confused Chris.

The lacrosse player was holding his guitar with his lacrosse stick in his bag still thinking when he looked up to see his perky little friend holding a purple giraffe while hopping on moon shoes. Yes the shoe that little kids believe will allow them to hop to the moon. She looked adorable, reminded me of Cat Valentine from the TV show "Victorious".

"Man Now I'm thinking of Ariana Grande…. Man she is hot…. What I wouldn't give to meet that girl" said Chris in his mind.

"Hey Chrisbear" said Kayla.

"Hi Kaybear, um I have some bad news I'm going to tell you but first what up with the damn moon shoes" said Chris.

"Oh ok and moon shoes are fucking awesome dude don't hate on them" said Kayla.

Chris starts strumming his guitar and singing "this kind of news is really hard to tell someone, and I know this might freak you out, but you me and two others have something in common, once a month we grow nails, really sharp teeth, pointy ears and our eyes change colors, oh and don't forget about the constant urge to kill things."

Kayla starts laughing. "Why are you laughing? I'm being serious" said a whiny Chris.

"The song you just sang… *chuckles* your trying to tell me that me, you, Scott, and Terra are psychotic elves or leprechauns" said Kayla.

"No. I'm trying to tell you that we are werewolves" said Chris.

"No shit Sherlock" said Kayla.

Chris looking at her in shock she has never acted this way before.

"You Knew this whole time that we are… that you are?" said Chris.

"Yes I was born a wolf my dad was one and my mom was human" said Kayla

"Why haven't you told your best friends?" asked Chris.

"I was going to but I will explain everything later" said Kayla.

"Well I have to get to practice" said Chris.

"Go and kick some ass and tell Stiles to wait for me under the bleachers after practice" said Kayla.

*Locker Rooms*

Scott walks through the locker room (for the ladies full of shirtless males and for the dudes who like it a shirtless Danny Mahelani…. Awww who am I kidding Danny is the best and nicest person ever… everyone loves him) he takes his padding of as well as his under armor shirt to expose his bare far less toned chest and abs. Stiles, who was walking to the field for practice walks by and notices his best friends having a panic attack.

"Dude what is up with you…. You look like you saw a ghost" said Stiles.

"You remember how I told you about the hunters" said Scott

"What about the hunter?" asked a confused Chris.

"Allison's dad is one of them" said Scott

"Her dad?" said Stiles

"Her dad shot me with a cross bow" said Scott

"Her dad shot us…. That bitch is dead when I see him next" said an angry Chris.

"So her dad" said stiles.

"YES HER FATHER" yelled Scott

"Dude it will be fine as long as Alison isn't following in his footsteps" said Chris.

"Oh my god, oh my god" said a freaking out Scott.

"Here just focus on lacrosse" said Scott.

Practice went swimmingly until Scott bashed in Danny (that whore right I'm punch the shit out of little bro when we get home… yea I said little I'm older by 10 minutes. So as I was saying)Scott hurt Danny and started shifting on the field dumbass stiles dragged him over to the locker rooms where he apparently went on a bitch fit and almost killed Stiles but a good thing that came out of it is that Scott shouldn't be playing in the game Saturday. But now we have a big problem Mama McCall said and I quote "OH I'm taking off Saturday to see my twin baby boys play together in the game". Yea she is a cool mom but she can be super embarrassing oh u must be wondering where Terra is well when she isn't at work or with me and Kayla she is sucking face with Mr. Sour wolf but it got worse once I made Derek watch Pitch Perfect

Last week the dude did this

"you're gonna get pitched slapped so hard you man boobs are gonna concave"… we laughed our asses off.

"So Terra Guess who already knew she was a werewolf" said Chris.

"Kayla did tell me something I don't know" said Terra.

"Hey I'm going to go make girls love me so Scott Stiles you wanna help me" asked Chris.

"Does it involve a song by British dudes" asked Scott.

"When does it ever not involve British people singing a song about girls" said Stiles.

"So I'm guessing you guys are in and yes Scott Alison will be there she already told me she would" said Chris.

"Let's go" said Scott.

Little thing by one direction perform by the Betas

"[Chris (Zayn)]

Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

[Scott(Liam)]

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes

When you smile

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs,

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do

It's you

Oh, it's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

[Stiles(louie)]

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea

And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

[Danny(Harry)]

I know you've never loved

The sound of your voice on tape

You never want

To know how much you weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans

But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

[Jackson(Niall)]

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you

You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.

If I let you know I'm here for you

Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

[Danny(Harry)]

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth

'Cause it's you,

Oh, it's you,

It's you they add up to

And I'm in love with you

And all these little things

[All]

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all your little things"

"And Now for some girl power Terra get out her and show us what your obsessed about" said Chris.

"Alright" said Terra, who moved away from her Sour wolf of a boyfriend and a happy Kayla who was once again shoving her tongue down Stiles' throat.

Obsession By Sky Ferreria performed By Terra Oliver

"Woah

Woah

Listen up I'm gonna' tell you bit about myself

I got a situation, ain't concerning nobody else

Just you and what you can do for me

(Ooh)

I had the life of ordinary, I spat it out

Now my condition's kind of scary, I need you now

Not love but I need something else

So here's my confession

This time, this time

Don't just want you to love me

I want to be your obsession

This time, this time

Want my name on the marquee

I want you (to want me)

I want you (to need me)

I want you

To hear my confession

I want to be your Obsession

(Whoa)

I'll fixate you, till you never let me go

So I can feed your addiction in the stereo

I could be just your type of high

(I can give what you like)

Your talkin' bout' the narcissism that's in Hollywood

I'm lovin' myself, but what I need's for you to feel good

Let go, let the music just take control

So here's my confession

This time, this time

Don't just want you to love me

I want to be your obsession

This time, this time

Want my name on the marquee

(Whoa)

I want you (to want me)

I want you (to need me)

I want you

To hear my confession

I want to be your Obsession

I want to be your Obsession

Whoa Whoa Whoa

Ain't nothing wrong with OCD

Long as it's for me, long as it's for me

Ain't nothing wrong with OCD

Long as it's for me, long as it's for...

Here's my confession

This time, this time

Don't just want you to love me

I want to be your obsession

This time, this time

Want my name on the marquee

(Whoa)

I want you (to want me)

I want you (to need me)

I want you

To hear my confession

I want to be your obsession

I want to be your obsession

I want to be your obsession

Oooh"

"You were great Terra" said Kayla.

"Yea but My boyfriend left mid song" Said Terra.

Allison and the guys were walking up.

"Wow you guys were really good" said Allison.

"Thanks but we have a game tomorrow so we need to rest up… Right Scott" said Chris.

"Oh yea I'll be there go get some rest and Chris don't forget to send me the songs".

"Oh I wouldn't forget about my biggest fan" Chris said flirtatiously.

And Scott Saw it.

Scott glares at Chris as Allison walks away.

"Dude not cool" said Scott.

"I can't help if she says I'm very talented" said Chris.

"Someone wanna tell me where my boyfriend went?" asked Terra.


End file.
